


The B team

by LoveSickBean



Series: The AU no one asked for [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dream Sex, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Security guard Sun Blast, Smoking, Suicide Squad, The AU no one asked for, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere Black Hat (Villainous), homewrecking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickBean/pseuds/LoveSickBean
Summary: Whitehat and Slug need to stop Blackhat before he gets too powerful. Using a team of criminals including Dr. Flug they hope to take him down. Although can they trust their crew to stay loyal to them or will they all go AWOL. Who knows in this Suicide Squad Au no one ever asked for.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Dr. Flug/White Hat (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White hat
Series: The AU no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me rewriting my Fic ‘the worst of the worst’ with Blackhat as the villain instead of Slug. The original is unfinished but if you wanna read it feel free please enjoy.

“Now Slug is this really nes-“,Whitehat tried to reason with his scientist as the silhouette of the prison loomed over them. 

“Yes.” ,the doctor hissed pinching the bridge of his nose through his bag,”Unfortunately your brother is getting to be a problem and I don’t think Clemencia or 6.0.6 can take another beating.”,Slug said with a heavy sigh as the two headed inside. 

“I know but don’t you think there’s another option?”,The eldritch asked as Slug signed them in. 

“Look I know you don’t like this but we need a more.....expendable...fighting force,Okay Paloma.” The scientist gently patted Whitehat’s cheek as a large blonde guard escorted them down the hallway. 

White sighed in dejection as the guard beside them looked to them in confusion.

“So....you two weirdos managed to get the prison to let you take some inmates to do something for you?” ,the guard asked rudely. 

“Hm yes and we’d like to see which ones fit our criteria. Can you do that big guy or do we need someone with more than two brain cells.” ,Slug snapped back and the guard tensed. 

“Watch it Nerd.”, the blonde growled “just cause you pulled some strings doesn’t mean your the boss of me.” 

The rude guard shoved past them and lead them past the first block of cells filled with the low class offenders. Mostly in on drug charges or theft. Definitely not what they were looking for they were looking for the heavy weights not the small pickings. Those in on life with nothing to lose. 

To get to them White and Slug had to travel with their extremely crass guide to the bowels of the facility. White held onto Slug’s sleeve as they dropped as deep as they could go.  
The elevator door slid open and the noise crashed into them. Screeching,yelling and hooting from the inmates as they banged on the glass of their cells. It felt like some sort of display of dominance and White hated every part of it.

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SHITSTAINS!”, The guard shouted as they slowly walked past the cells. 

White tried to ignore the deranged individuals as they called out to him. Daring him to look into their demented gaze. They stop at a cell where the walls are covered in crude drawings in what looked to be highlighters but no one seemed to be inside.  
That was until a straight jacket fell from the ceiling and a woman with bright green hair fell to the floor with it. White nearly shrieked as she ran up to lick the glass. 

Slug made a noise of disgust “ I guess she’ll be good for something,put her on the list....” The doctor waved his hand as the guard rolled his eyes scribbling on a pad. 

“Fine. You get 3 more that’s all we’re willing to release.” The blonde grumbled as they moved on. 

Slug nodded pulling Whitehat away from the demented ball of neon blowing kisses at him. The demon shuddered as their group moved forward. 

“Oh if it isn’t my copycat.”, a familiar voice called out to them causing both eldritch and scientist to whip their heads around. 

Their ears hadn’t deceived them unfortunately. There in a well lit cell with a small bookshelf was Dr. Flug himself. Completely bag less sitting on the bed book in hand. Something about planes presumably. 

White blinked in surprise the doctor didn’t look anything like he expected. No grotesquely twisted features and no horrific deformities. Their were scars but nothing that disrupted his features. A long scar branched across the center of his forehead and to the top of his nose bridge.  
Which coupled with his pale skin made him look like a cracked porcelain doll. His hair was the color of rust making his stubble look like blood spatter across his chin. Flug’s yellow green eyes burned into them as he gave an amused grin. 

Slug rolled his eyes “Oh joy...it’s you...shouldn’t you be with lord Blackhat?”, He sneered as White stood silent. 

“Kind of hard when he throws you out of a moving car.”,Flug’s face darkened and the words pulled at Whitehat’s heart in the worst way. 

“Oh no you poor thing. I can’t-actually I can believe Black would do something like that. How dare he.”,White stepped closer to the glass in attempt to comfort the other doctor. 

Flug’s face softened at his kindness “Aren’t you sweet. I wouldn’t have gotten caught if it weren’t for that...oh well at least the road rash cleared up nicely.” 

White pressed his hands against his chest in sympathy while Slug tilted his head. 

“So you could say you have a bone to pick with Blackhat?”, Slug asked pointing to the other scientist.

“Bone? More like a whole skeleton.”,Flug huffed 

Slug nodded “Hm....Okay he’s in and if you have his bear we’ll take it too.” The rude guard grumbled reluctantly scribbling the names down.

Flug tilted his head in confusion as Slug turned to White “Sir you pick the last one so we can leave I want to go home .” 

White blinked in surprise frantically looking for their last candidate. That one? No too big,that one? No too scary,that one? No too loud. Finally his eyes landed on a pale young woman with what looked like most for hair. She was staring at a light bulb in a jar with wonder.

“That one.” White blurted pointing to the mist haired woman . 

Slug scrunches his face up under his bag “Her?? Are you sure?” 

The demon nodded “Yes she’ll be a perfect fit.” 

“Uh Huh.....whatever let’s go home.” Slug replied as the guard wrote their final request. 

The inmates would be sent to them tomorrow and with luck they’d finally put an end to Blackhat‘s rein of terror. At least White hopes they would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early thanksgiving and for those of you who don’t celebrate happy...Thursday. Enjoy this trainwreak if a couple that is Blackhat and Flug

Flug sat comfortably in a beach chair umbrella overhead with a sangria in hand. His favorite book on the evolution of flight mechanics in hand. Not a bad way to start a dream in his opinion. The doctor sipped his drink and relaxed into his chair. 

Then to his dismay the serenity of his imaginary beach was ripped out from under him. The entirety of his dreamscape turning grey. Flug ribbed his temples because he knew what this meant,someone finally started to “miss” him and was now in his dream.

“Kenning.”,Blackhat cooed from behind him. 

Flug scrunched up his nose muttering “God fucking damnit....” as the demon came closer to him .

“Kenning~”,The eldritch purred rubbing Flug’s shoulders oblivious to his rage.

At break neck speed the doctor ripped the demons hands off of him. Glaring with the intent of burning a bowling ball sized hole in the demon’s chest.

“Don’t you _Kenning_ me you son of a bitch.”,Flug growled poking the eldritch‘ chest. 

“....So you’re still mad I take it?”,Blackhat asked eyebrow raised.

“You _threw_ me out of a **MOVING CAR!** ”,Flug yelled throwing his arms up in outrage. 

“Come now darling there’s no need to dwell on the past.”,Black tried to pull the conversation back in his favor. 

“It was literally three weeks ago...”,the doctor deadpanned. 

“Still in the-They’re moving you.”,The demon sounded puzzled. 

Flug clicked his tongue “Great maybe brain me could go with them.”,he hissed. 

The eldritch glares at Flug for that comment “ Why would they move your body while you’re asleep?” 

Flug shrugged “Probably a medical check. Safety procedure for everyone down here since not all of them are as stable as me but right now I really wish one of them would fucking wake me.”, the doctor crossed his arms in indignation. 

Black hissed and attempted to pull Flug to his chest “You don’t mean that.”

Flug pulled away scrunching his face in anger “ **Try me.** ”

The demon opened his mouth to respond but the dream started to fuzz out. Much to Flug’s delight,he proudly raised two middle fingers at the Eldritch with a shit eating grin. 

“ Very mature doct-“,The demon’s voice cut out as Flug opened his eyes in the back of a prison van with two other people and 5.0.5. All dead to the world.

“.....What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions comments for me if you’d like. I’m gonna try to make chapters longer in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to comment please do they make my day. Also Paloma means Dove in spanish


End file.
